Tiptup's Revenge
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After cameo and cameo, Tiptup has had it and he has left his home in Bubblegloop Swamp to get his own spinoff series. This is dedicated to Tiptup and all his fans, including me. Features cameos from characters of the Nintendo Universe. It's back, baby!
1. Tiptup Goes to Nintendo

Author's Note: Well, I have finally decided to do a Banjo-Kazooie fanfic. But what character would be perfect for the act? Tiptup. He was playable in Diddy Kong Racing, and he made cameo appearances in the Banjo-Kazooie universe. Well, I have dedicated this fanfic to him, and everyone who likes Tiptup. This introduction may be short, but enjoy!

Dis: Tiptup sucks!

Tiptup: (Fires bullets at Dis) Take that, chump.

Claimer: (Takes gun from Tiptup) MINE!

Disclaimer: (Throws a bomb at Claimer; it hits and Claimer explodes) Thank god, those two idiots are dead. We own nothing official in this story. Enjoy.

**This story has been made to appreciate Tiptup and is deticated to him and fans of Tiptup. Live on, Tiptup!**

Tiptup was in his home in Bubblegloop Swamp. He was complaining about Rare and Nintendo not putting him in other games. "Minor roles...minor roles...WHEN WILL I HAVE MY OWN GAME?" Tiptup yelled. He shook his fist, and then put it back down. He signed and said, "I mean, for pete's sake. I was only playable in Diddy Kong Racing, and now that I had sex with Jolly Roger, well, I have nothing else to do."

Suddenly, an idea hit him. "What if I went to Nintendo to get my own game? I could have my own spinoff!" Tiptup declared. He got up and took a black briefcase. "That settles it. I'm going to Nintendo to get me my own spinoff series!" Tiptup shouted, as he left his home of Bubblegloop Swamp and headed towards the teliport pad.

Mr. Vile came out of his home and looked around. "What the hell is with the racket? Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?" He yelled, as he mumbled to himself and headed back inside.

**Tiptup's Revenge**

Tiptup arrived at Nintendo Headquarters. He took a deep breath, and headed inside. Yoshi approached Tiptup. "So, what brings you here?" Yoshi asked. Tiptup looked at Yoshi and said, "I am here to be in my own spinoff series." Yoshi shook his head and said, "Very well, then. You came to the right place. Follow me." Both Yoshi and Tiptup walked towards the Nintendo Headquarters Main Discussion area. Yoshi opened the door, and Tiptup went through. Yoshi followed and closed the door tightly.

"So, I see that you want to have your own spinoff series. Is this true?" Master Hand, the chairman, asked. Tiptup shook his head and said, "Yeah. I want to be the star of my own game! I'm tired of being a cameo character. I'm ready to explore jungles, brave lava worlds, and survive deserts!"

Master hand cleared his throat and said, "Well, you have certainly came to the right place. Have a seat, if you could." Tiptup looked at Yoshi, then back at the Master Hand. "Sure thing," Tiptup replied, as he sat down. Yoshi sat down in the chair next to Tiptup. "Now we can officially begin this discussion," Master Hand announced, as everything faded black.

Author's Note: Well, that was the beginning of Tiptup's Revenge. Do know that several minor characters from Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie will make an appearance. Also, if you review, please make it detailed, because I like reviews that are more than just "Great story!" I hoped that you liked this story.


	2. Tiptup Invents the Jelly Patty

Author's Note: This chapter will explain why Tiptup got upset. I have nothing else to say, so enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothi-

Dis: YOU SUCK!

Claimer: MINE! (Takes microphone)

Disclaimer: Sheesh…

Tiptup was sipping his coffee as Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "Tiptup, exactly why are you frustrated? Is it because you don't get enough money?" Tiptup looked and Master Hand and replied, "No. Not the money. It's because of all the frickin' cameos! I cannot take them anymore! That is why I came here."

Yoshi walked towards Tiptup and said, "Well, could you tell us how did you get frustrated over this?" Tiptup signed and said, "Very well. After me and Jolly Roger had kids, I was upset to see that I was on the very minor characters list. This pissed me off, and I left back to my home in Bubblegloop Swamp after that."

Everyone shook their head, as they understood Tiptup's reason. "So, is that why you came here? To get your own game?" Yoshi asked. "That is exactly why," Tiptup said. Master Hand looked at his schedule and said, "Well, Mr. Tiptup, I'm sure that we will be happy to have you. But first, it is time for lunch." Pichu rubbed his hands in glee and said, "Oh boy! I can't wait for my cheesecake!" Tiptup looked at the clock. It said 12:00 P.M. "Wow, we must have had a long chat," Tiptup said, since he has arrived at the Nintendo Headquarters 2 hours ago. "If you excuse me, I'm going to go prepare for my other guests," Master Hand told everyone, as he left the discussion room.

Tiptup took out a brown bag and put it on the table. "Tiptup ready for launch!" He shouted, as he held the brown bag in the air and flipped it over. A Krabby Patty with a glass of jelly fell from the bag, and Tiptup managed to catch the glass. He then took out a butter knife, opened up the Jelly jar, and smothered jelly on top of the Krabby Patty. Tiptup then set the butter knife on the table, and took a bite of his Jelly Patty. "Oh yeah, now this is what I call a tasty sandwich," Tiptup said.

Yoshi was about to bite into his Krabby Patty, when he saw Tiptup eating the Jelly Patty. "Hey Tiptup, why is jelly smothered into that Krabby Patty?" He asked. Tiptup held the Jelly Jar and gave it to Yoshi. "Here. Put the jelly on the patty. It tastes really delicious," Tiptup insisted. Yoshi shrugged and opened the jar of jelly. He took a butter knife and smothered the jelly on the Krabby Patty. Yoshi then put the butter knife down and took a bite out of the patty. "Wow! This is delicious!" Yoshi shouted. Tiptup smiled and said, "I told you." Suddenly, Pichu came with cheesecake in his hands. "Tiptup, you have a phone call from Gobi," Pichu said with a cheesy grin. Tiptup shrugged and he walked to the telephone with the Jelly Patty in his hands. "I'll be right back," Tiptup said, as he left the cafeteria. Yoshi looked at Pichu and said, "You can never have enough cheesecake, huh?" Pichu shook his head and said, "Nope! Cheesecake rocks!"

Tiptup looked back at the cafeteria, and then he walked inside the telephone room. "I wonder if Gobi will help me," He said, as he closed the door behind him.

Author's Note: Sorry if it was short, but I hoped that you liked it. The next chapter will come very shortly, so stay on your toes. And speaking of which, to my loyal reviewers, please review.


	3. Tiptup Calls Gobi

Author's Note: Not much said. Just enjoy the story, folks.

Tiptup was on the phone. "C'mon, Gobi, pick up," He said, as the phone rang numerously. In Gobi's Valley, Gobi was drinking the last of his water, when he heard the phone. "I wonder who could that be," Gobi said, as he left his water hole and went to the phone. "Yello?" He said."

Tiptup smiled and said, "Oh, hey Gobi! It's me, Tiptup! How are things going?" Gobi signed and said, "Things have been okay. I finally got married, and I went to the lava world I always wanted to go, so things have been good. What about you?" Tiptup groaned and said, "Well, aside from having about 40 sons and daughters, I have been wasting away in my home. I got tired of appearing as a cameo, so I went to Nintendo HQ." Gobi did that 'ohh ahh' thing. "So, you went to get your own game, huh?" Gobi said. Tiptup replied, "Yep. So are you gonna plan to come here too?" Gobi answered, "Yeah. I'll be there in a few hours."

Tiptup smiled, and he jumped with joy. Pichu and Yoshi looked at Tiptup, then back at each other. "Well, at least he's happy about something," Yoshi said to Pichu, as he took a bite out of the jelly patty. Pichu smattered all over the cheesecake and said, "Yep! You think Jelly would go good with cheesecake?" Yoshi looked strangely at Pichu as Waluigi came in. "All right! Listen up, losers! The Master Hand will have another meeting in five minutes, so get ready!" He shouted, as he left.

Tiptup said on the phone, "Catch you later, Gobi." Gobi replied, "Okay. See you in a while." Tiptup then hanged up and was about to take a bite out of his Jelly Patty, when he saw Pichu putting cheesecake in it. "PICHU!" Tiptup yelled. Pichu smiled and said, "What? I just wanted to have jelly on cheesecake." Tiptup signed and he went to wash his hands. Suddenly, a trashcan appeared. Out came…OSCAR THE GROUCH! "FILTH!" He yelled, as he took Pichu's cheesecake. "MY CHEESECAKE!" Pichu cried. Oscar laughed as he threw filth at Pichu. "FILTH!" He yelled, as he went back inside the trashcan. Pichu shook his fist and said, "I'm going in." Pichu hopped inside the trashcan. Yoshi sweatdropped and Tiptup came out. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. Yoshi looked at Tiptup and shrugged. Tiptup started walking away and said, "Boy, things couldn't get any crazier here."

Author's Note: Sorry if it was short, but I promise the next chapter will be good and long. Tiptup will rescue Pichu, and Pichu will battle Oscar the Grouch for his cheesecake. Who will win? Only you, the reviewers, will know, as I need suggestions. And let me know how you liked it!

P.S.: Add some randomness to your reviews. I thank Lacto3.1415 for this fine example.


	4. Pichu the Drama Queen

Author's Note: Well, here's the chapter you have been all waiting for! Pichu is such a drama queen, especially for cheesecake! …Anyway, it seems that Tiptup will get the adventure he wanted! What will happen? Find out…

As Oscar the Grouch popped back up, he saw Pichu's angry face. "Oh, look at this! The little mouse is pissed off!" Oscar teased, as he took out the cheesecake. Pichu's eyes widened, as he yelled, "NO! MY CHEESECAKE!" The cheesecake came alive and looked at Pichu. "Pichu, save me from this monster!" It yelled, but it screamed in terror and pain as Oscar devoured the cheesecake. Pichu's eyes were filled with tears, and a few minutes later, Pichu was crying out waterfalls.

Oscar laughed, and he ran away with his trashcan in toe. Yoshi and Tiptup looked at Pichu. "Wow…to think that Pichu really cares for cheesecake," Yoshi said. Tiptup shook his head and said, "Poor guy. He's gone through too much." Waluigi and Master hand approached Pichu. 'What's up with Pichu?" Master Hand asked. Pichu, while still crying, looked up at Master Hand and cried, "Oh Master Hand! You're never gonna believe it! Oscar the Grouch ate my cheesecake!" Pichu then fell to the ground and started crying loudly. "I lost my cheesecake, and I'll never get it back. Never, never, never, never…" Pichu said to himself.

Yoshi and Tiptup frowned as they watched Pichu. "I have never seen Pichu so broken up," Yoshi said, as Pichu was broken into several parts. Waluigi rolled his eyes and said, "Oh puh-lease. Pichu's such a drama queen." Waluigi then looked at Pichu and said, "All right, Pichu, drop the act." Pichu sucked his thumb. "Pichu, cut it out!" Waluigi shouted, impatient. Pichu started hugging Yoshi tightly. "Pichu…" Waluigi said, not caring. Pichu paid Captain Falcon some money, and Captain Falcon smiled. "Show me your moves!" He said, as he started humping Pichu.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked strangely at Pichu and Captain Falcon. Yoshi and Tiptup both made weird faces, and Waluigi couldn't take it. "PICHU!" He yelled. He tossed Captain Falcon out of the way. Pichu continued to cry. Tiptup groaned and shouted, "FINE! WE'LL GET BACK YOUR DAMN CHEESECAKE FROM OSCAR!" Pichu stopped crying and said, "Really? Great!" Pichu hugged Tiptup tightly, and Tiptup sweatdropped. "You're…welcome…" Tiptup said, as he tried to gasp for air. Pichu let go of Tiptup and said, "You guys wait right here."

Pichu then ran out of the cafeteria, and then came back with hunting clothes and a .32 gun. "This is where rescuing cheesecake gets serious!" Pichu told them. Tiptup chuckled and said, "Well, looks like I'll be able to get my adventure after all!" Yoshi turned to Master Hand and said, "Master Hand, I'll accompany Tiptup and Pichu." Master Hand nodded in agreement and said, "Yoshi, good luck out there, and keep a close eye on Pichu and Tiptup." Waluigi didn't even bother to say anything, as he left the cafeteria. "What a bunch of dumb losers," He mumbled to himself.

Finally, after gathering all of the necessary items, Tiptup, Pichu, and Yoshi were ready to go. "According to this map and these footprints, Oscar the Grouch is heading towards the Isle o' Hags," Tiptup told them. Yoshi smiled and said, "Here's to an adventure!" Pichu smiled and added, "And we'll get back my previous cheesecake from that devil, Oscar!" With no looking back, the three partners left for their adventure.

Author's Note: The journey has begun! Tiptup has finally goy his adventure he has always wanted, and Pichu will avenge his beloved cheesecake and get it back from the filth-obsessed, green, furry, hectic and retarded muppet from the hell that is Sesame Street. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time!


	5. Yoshi Loves May

Author's Note: Tiptup, Tiptup, TIPTUP! …Yeah, anyways, here's chapter 5 for y'all. Yoshi finds a new definition of love…but what sort? Find out.

Note: In case you don't know, Oscar the Grouch is from Sesame Street, and if you don't know what Sesame Street is, then you wont understand the plot.

Tiptup, Pichu, and Yoshi are heading towards the mountaintop. Tiptup looks at the map and says, "According to the map, Oscar the Grouch is somewhere up these mountains."

Pichu rubbed his hands in glee as he said, "My cheesecake will get reunited with me! Oh, I am so happy today!"

Yoshi looked at the sky, and then said, "You know, I just wished that something would happen for once." Suddenly, a warp appeared in front of them. A girl, who was wearing a red bandana on her head, red-and-black clothes, a pair of shorts and a fanny pack, came out of the warp. The warp disappeared as the girl said, "Hiya!"

Within a few seconds, Yoshi's eyes were replaced with big hearts. "Uh, who are you?" Tiptup asked. The girl giggled and said, "I'm May! I'm a Pokemon Coordinator!" Yoshi stood there and all he said was, "May…" Yoshi then ran up to May with flowers. May sweatdropped as she said, "Um, is something wrong with your dinosaur buddy uh…"

Tiptup looked at Pichu, then at May and said, "I'm Tiptup. This is Pichu. And the dinosaur is Yoshi, and by judging the eyes, I think he likes you." May looked at Yoshi as he said, "May, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." May blushed, and then she said, "Why, thank you!"

Yoshi handed May the flowers, and May took them. May smiled and she kissed Yoshi on the nose. Yoshi blushed red all over and he fell down in awe. Tiptup looked at Pichu and said, "Pichu, we have a bit of a problem here."

Pichu looked at Yoshi, then at Tiptup and said, "I think Yoshi's in love with May." May smiled and said, "Awww! You like me! Yaaaay!" Yoshi got back up and couldn't help but giggle goofily. Tiptup shook his head and said, "May, we're on an adventure to rescue Pichu's cheesecake from Oscar the Grouch. Care to join?"

May jumped down in glee and shouted, "Would I? I love adventures!" May then hugged Tiptup and said, "Oh Tiptup, I would be happy to help you!" Tiptup smiled and said, "Great! Now that we have a new member, we can officially begin the adventure!" After a few minutes, Yoshi got back up.

"Urgh, what happened?" Yoshi asked. Pichu walked towards Yoshi and said, "Well, you fell in love with May." Yoshi's eyes were big hearts again. May giggled and Tiptup chuckled. "Well, it seems that we will all get along just find," Tiptup said, as the four adventurers headed onto their journey.

Meanwhile, Gobi arrived at the Nintendo Headquarters. Waluigi came out and said, "If you're looking for Tiptup, he and his friends left an hour ago." Gobi then stood there in awe as Waluigi shut the door. "Shit…I hope Tiptup isn't anywhere far," Gobi said, as he started to walk off in another direction.

Back to the adventurers, Tiptup looked at the map and said, "The first area that we have to go through is a huge forest. I suggest that we don't get lost." Pichu was checking his .32 gun, May was looking at some pretty flowers, and Yoshi was dreaming of him and May together. Tiptup shrugged as he saw the forest, which will be a difficult path for the heroes…

Author's Note: Well, there you have it, folks! The chapter is over!

Tiptup: This is gonna be one hell of an adventure!

Mario: Yoshi's love is May from the Pokemon anime? Oo

May: (giggles) Well, at least there is someone who likes me!

Yoshi: (signs) Oh May, how I love your sexiness…

Yoshizilla: Well, stay on your toes. If I get at least 4 more reviews, I'll continue on to the next chapter soon. Until then, see ya!


	6. May Butt Stomps the Goombas

Author's Note: I have decided to resurrect this great fanfic, seeing how it got so many great reviews! Also, I'm happy to see one of my most neglected fanfics get praised! And I'm also glad to see that there are Tiptup fans after all! WOOT! So, I'm updating Tiptup's Revenge! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own nothing official and Dr. Hoshi belongs to Klayton McDaniel.

* * *

Tiptup, Yoshi, May, and Pichu have been walking for several months, but they seemed to be walking in a parrarel universe, seeing as they were STILL in the huge forest they started on.

"Okay, let's see now..." Tiptup said, looking at his map. "According to the map, we are officially...lost."

Yoshi sweatdropped. "Aw great. We've been walking for months, and now we're LOST? I don't suppose it could get worse!"

Loud thunder can be hard in the background, followed by lighting and rain.

"It just got worse," Tiptup said, as the four characters seeked shelter inside a nearby tree.

May ran with Pichu under the tree. "What else could go wrong?"

"Being hungry," Pichu said, as he rubbed his growling stomach.

Tiptup nodded. "Yeah, it HAS been a while since we last ate..."

Yoshi then snapped his fingers and pulled out several sandwiches. "I just happened to make these sandwiches while we were walking!" He shouted, giving everyone a sandwich.

May wolfed her sandwhich down in minutes. She smiled. "That was yummy!"

Tiptup smiled as he grabbed the sandwich and took a bite out of it. "Thanks, Yoshi!"

Pichu also wolfed down his sandwich in minutes, but still felt heatbrokened that his cheesecake was gone. "Sniff...the sandwich was good, but...I WANT MY CHEESECAKE!" He started bawling so loud, Tiptup and Yoshi covered their ears.

"Don't worry!" Tiptup said, "We're gonna get back your cheesecake from Oscar the Grouch!"

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah, so you can stop crying about it!"

May looked around. "Where did Oscar the Grouch go anyway?" She asked.

"Don't you remember, May?" Yoshi said, "Oscar is far away from here. So we have to go through different worlds...and...ur...yeah..."

Tiptup slapped his forehead. "What Yoshi was trying to say was that we have to go through different videogame realms," Tiptup explained to May.

Pichu sniffed. "Yeah...but that doesn't help much..."

May huggled Pichu. "Don't worry... We'll get your cheesecake back." She kissed him softly.

Pichu stopped sniffing, and then he smiled at May. "Thanks, May. I feel all better now."

Tiptup sighed, but then he saw a warp portal. "Heeey...maybe this warp portal will lead us somewhere," He said.

Yoshi pondered. "But...where, exactly?"

Pichu saw the portal and gasped. "This portal must lead to my cheesecake! I'M COMING CHEESECAKE!" He shouted, as he ran to the portal.

Tiptup and Yoshi both gasped. "WAIT! PICHU, NO!"

But it was too late...Pichu jumped into the mysterious warp portal, and disappeared.

"We have to go after him!" Yoshi shouts, "Who knows what could happen to Pichu!"

Tiptup nodded. "Yeah! Pichu's our friend, and we stick together!" He jumped in afterwards into the portal.

May ran after Pichu and Tiptup, jumping into the portal

Yoshi shrugged, and he followed May into the portal. The portal closed afterwards.

"AHHHHHH!" Both Tiptup and Yoshi screamed as they fell.

Tiptup winced, and he saw a light. "That must be the end of the warp portal!"

"Then let's go!" Yoshi shouted, as the three characters went through.

* * *

May landed butt first on a small orange mushroom-like creature, squishing him flat. The orange mushroom-like creature was a Goomba.

"AHHH!" The girlfriend of the Goomba that May squished screamed. "A HUMAN GIRL SQUISHED MY BOYFRIEND!"

"WHAT?" A horde of Goombas shouted, as they then all surrounded May.

Yoshi, Tiptup, and Pichu were unconcious, not knowing what was going on.

May sweatdropped. "Uh...guys? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore... Wait...we were never in Kansas to begin with..." She said, looking around.

"Hey, ugly-butt girl," One of the Goombas said, "Why did you flatten our friend with you fat behind?"

"Ya, he never did anythin' to you...things..." One of the other Goombas said.

May fumed after being called ugly. "Ugly? UGLY?" She roared.

Tiptup got up, and he saw the horde of angry Goombas. "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"Your ugly-butt human girl crushed my boyfriend!" The girl Goomba shouted. "And she's not gonna get away with that!"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Man, oh man...what a drop..." He then saw the Goombas. "What the Hey?"

May stood up, fuming angrily. She stuck her butt out to the goombas. "If you don't back off, my "fat butt" is going to be sitting on more of you!"

"BRING IT ON, UGLY!" The Goombas all shouted in unison.

Tiptup appeared by May's side. "Hey, lighten up, jerks! It WAS just an accident!"

"Shut it, turtle soup!" Another Goomba shouted.

Tiptup fumed. "TURTLE SOUP?"

Yoshi growled and stomped towards the Goombas. "Don't you go insulting my friends like that!"

"Shut it, pea-brain," Another Goomba shouted.

Yoshi's eyes were turned into flames. "PEA-BRAINED?"

May growled. "THAT'S IT!" She started to buttslam every goomba in her path.

"AHHHHH!" The Goombas shouted, as they started running like hell.

"THAT GIRL IS ATTACKING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" A male Goomba shouted, but not before he was knocked out by Tiptup.

Tiptup chuckled. "How do you like your own medicine?"

May slapped her butt. "My butt is a dangrous weapon!" She said, smiling.

Yoshi swallowed the last of the fleeing Goombas. "Mmmmm...Goombas," Yoshi said. He smiled and turned to Tiptup and May. "Ya know what?"

"What?" Tiptup and May both asked.

"I nver knew that Buzzbombs and Goombas taste exactly the same," Yoshi said.

"Well, let's go see where we are," Tiptup said, scouting around.

Yoshi scratched his head. "Goombas...this place seems awfully familiar since it has Goombas..."

Tiptup came back. "I have no clue where we are. Though it reminds me of Spiral Mountain...but without Gruntilda's Lair." He said to May.

May shivered at Grunty's name.

Yoshi snapped his fingers. "Hey guys, I know this great guy who lives nearby," he said, "His name is Professor Frankly. And since this is somehow nearby Rogueport..." Yoshi then started running to the west.

Tiptup ran after Yoshi, carrying the unconcious Pichu. "YOSHI! WAIT UP!"

Yoshi continued to run, until he noticed a small town. "We're here! Rogueport!"

Tiptup looked down at the town. "Wow."

May looked all around. "This place is amazing..."

Tiptup nodded. "So is this where we're going to see Prof. Frankly?"

Yoshi smiled. "Yup. Follow me!" He jumped down a warp pipe, which the others followed.

* * *

Prof. Frankly was busy working on one of his experiment, totally unaware of the visit he was about to receive.

Suddenly, Yoshi knocked on the door.

"Hello!" Yoshi cried out. "Anyone home?"

Frankly looked up from his work. "Coming!" He raced to the door, and opened it up.

Yoshi waved to the old Goomba professor. "Heya, Prof. Frankly! Remember me?"

"Yoshi!" Prof. Frankly hugged Yoshi tightly. "Yoshi my boy! How have you been?"

Yoshi smiled. "It's going great, Professor Frankly! How's my buddy, DR. HOSHI! Doing?" He asked.

Frankly let go. "I'll go get him." He whistled sharply. "Dr Hoshi! Yoshi's here!"

Dr. Hoshi came out of his labaratory to see Yoshi. "Yoshi! It's been a long time!"

Yoshi smiled. "Doc, it's great to see you too!"

Dr. Hoshi nodded, and then he noticed May and Tiptup. "May, Tiptup!" He shook both of their hands. "How are ya guys doing?"

Tiptup chuckled. "We just appeared out of the blue, and May whupped some Goombas using her awesome butt." He patted May's butt.

May giggled as her butt was patted. "Thanks."

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "Well, I see that you're on a quest." He points to Pichu. "I looked at the scripted, and it said that you guys were on a quest."

Tiptup nodded. "Yeah." Then it came back to him. "Where ARE we, anyway?"

"In the Mushroom Kingdom," Dr. Hoshi simplified.

"Ooh..." Tiptup said, rubbing the back of his head.

May suddenly thought of something. "Does that mean we can meet Mario, here?" She asked.

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

May shook her head. "No reason."

Tiptup sweatdropped. "Do you love him, May?" Tiptup asked.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "ANYWAY, do you know how we can get back to the Isle O' Hags?"

Dr. Hoshi pointed to a warp portal. "Yep. Just go into there."

"You think we'll find Oscar there?" May asked.

Yoshi gulped. "I hope so, or else it would be curtains for us."

"SWEET!" Pichu randomly cried as he started running towards it.

"BUT..." Dr. Hoshi interrupted. "Me and Prof. Frankly are working on a new portal machine, so I'm not sure it would be smart to-"

Pichu has already jumped into the warp portal, as well as Tiptup and Yoshi.

Dr. Hoshi was flustered after what the three characters did, and then he noticed that May stayed. "Well, May? Should you go after them, too?"

May snapped out of her daze. "Oh, right. Sorry." She went in after them.

"Where do you think they will go?" Dr. Hoshi asks Prof. Frankly.

"No idea, whatsoever." Frankly replied.

* * *

To Be Continued...with more Banjo-Kazooie references! 


	7. Sonic and Eggman

Author's Note: Well, here's another well deserved chapter of Tiptup's Revenge! TIPTUP RULES!11!1! Anyway, I did this chap the same I did the other chapter, so I decided to post this today! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tiptup, and the two mentioned characters Bottles and Captain Blubber belong to Rareware. Yoshi, May, and Pichu belong to Nintendo. And Dr. Eggman aka Robotnik and Sonic the Hedgehog belong to SEGA.

* * *

"Ouch, my head...Yoshi said, as he got up and bumbled about. He looked around. "What is this place?"

Tiptup rubbed his sore head. "You think we can get a nice landing, but...man..." His eyes widened when he saw the huge city. "Wow...this city would make Rusty Bucket Bay look like a needle pin."

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah...and I thought Clanker was huge."

May groaned. "Where are we?" She asked.

Tiptup looked at a sign, which read: "Welcome to Station Square!"

"We're...we're...WE'RE IN THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG UNIVERSE!" Tiptup shouted.

Yoshi gasped. "SONIC'S UNIVERSE? BUT HOW?"

Tiptup pondered. "I guess it had to do with that warp portal," Tiptup said.

Yoshi nodded. "I guess you got that right. But...how do we progress with the adventure?"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" A voice laughed.

Tiptup and Yoshi looked around. "What the heck was that?"

Pichu picked up his ears. "It sounded like...laughter...of some sort..."

Suddeny, a small eggshaped flying machine floated down before them, piloted by a fat bald man in a red and black spandex suit, with a large bushy moustache and goggles on his head.

Tiptup winced. "Hey...isn't that Bottles the near-sighted mole?"

Yoshi also winced. "It can't be...he's too fat..."

The man fumed angrily. "No you nitwit reptiles! My name is Dr. Eggman! Genius Scientist and future ruler of this planet!"

"Dr. Eggman?" Yoshi and Tiptup asked in unison.

"YES! Oh ho ho ho ho!" Eggman cackled.

Pichu laughed. "Wow, he's so fat, he makes even Captain Blubber look like a skinny character!"

Yoshi and Tiptup laughed along with Pichu's joke.

Eggman got really pissed off at that joke Pichu let out. "HOW DARE YOU! GET READY TO BE SCHOOLED!" He presed a button on his control panel and started to fire missiles at the group.

Tiptup, Yoshi, and Pichu all jumped out of the way, but May didn't have time to avoid.

"MAY!" Yoshi shouted.

Tiptup gasped. "OH NO!"

Suddenly a blue blur zipped by and pushed May out of the way, just in time.

"What was that?" Pichu asked.

Tiptup didn't have time to answer Pichu, because he fired several ClockWork Eggs at Eggman's control panel, which caused it to explode.

"Hey! That blue blur saved May!" Yoshi shouted, pointing to the blue blur.

The Blue Blur skidded to a halt, revealing it to be a blue hedgehog with white gloves, red sneakers, and green eyes.

"Sonic?" Yoshi, Tiptup, and Pichu exclaimed.

Sonic the Hedgehog gave a thumbs up sign. "The one and only!"

"Let's finish off Dr. Eggman!" Yoshi said, as he and Tiptup threw grenade eggs at Eggman, sending him crashing down.

Then Sonic came at Eggman with a spin attack, knocking him and his ship into the stratosphere.

"So long, Eggman," Pichu said. He turned to Sonic. "That was pretty cool finishing Eggman off like that, Sonic."

Sonic chuckled. "Thanks. It never gets old, seeing him get blown away." He adnitted.

"Reminds me when Gruntilda fell off her tower and was trapped under that rock," Tiptup said, remembering that happening in Banjo-Kazooie.

"Thanks for saving May," Yoshi thanked Sonic.

"Now we gotta go rescue my cheesecake!" Pichu cried.

Tiptup looked at Pichu. "Whoa there, Pichu. I think you're going to fast on the topic."

"What's this about a missing cheesecake?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." Yoshi said.

Tiptup sighed. "I like to explain, but I quite an experience." He pointed to May. "So May can basically tell you about it."

May relayed the whole story to Sonic, about their dimension hopping, the cheesecake, about Oscar the Grouch, everything.

"So that's basically the whole story," Tiptup said.

Yoshi nodded. "And it may seem crazy, but it's as crazy as it gets."

Sonic gawked. "That is pretty crazy..."

Tiptup nodded. "Yeah, so we're going back to the Isle O' hags to find him. Do you know where a warp portal is?"

Sonic looked around an pointed to a nearby tunnel. "One just popped up in there." He said.

"Let's go, then!" Tiptup shouted, as he, Yoshi, May, and Pichu all jumped in, and the warp portal disappeared.

* * *

To Be Continued! 


	8. Yoshizilla's Important Notice

**Yoshizilla's Important Notice:**

Hello, great ladies and gentlemen reading, enjoying, and reviewing my fanfics on this wonderful site. This isn't a chapter, per se, but this is an IMPORTANT note from me. As you may have noticed, _Tiptup's Revenge _and _May in Fantastica World_ have BOTH been updated, but they don't contain new chapters. Instead, they both merely switched places - and that was something I had in mind a looong time. So you may feel a bit weird about the two fanfics when you take a look at the reviews for both respective stories, but eventually, as I do plan to continue both of the fanfics in the future, I'll eventually post new chapters that'll help make the story a lot better and more understanding. And thus, I end with that note. And this is not only an important author's note from me, but this is yet another very, very pathetic attempt in increasing the word count. And mind you, this note is also in the mentioned fanfic that you're NOT reading, just so you would understand.

Well, thanks for reading this author's note, and I promise that the NEXT time I update either of these two fanfics, it will be an actual chapter. So good day and salutations!


	9. Tiptup meets up with Banjo and Kazooie

Yoshizilla: All right, here's your darn well-deserved chapter of Tiptup's Revenge. I couldn't ignore the funny little turtle, can i? Anyway, this is definitely getting a face lift, and will be mostly Banjo-Kazooie based this time around. Enjoy!

-----------

Tiptup opened his eyes. he got up, and looked around him. He was in a woods filled with many different and odd creatures, much much to his surprise, his crew wasn't along with him this time.

"What the h-e-c-k is going on around here?" Tiptup asked as he started exploring the area, bumping into a tree. Several bee-like zubbas nearby noticed this and laughed at the bumbling green turtle.

"Oww...okay, I definitely need to keep my calm," Tiptup asked, when he suddenly heard chatter from a familiar bear-and-bird duo...

"Great. We're lost again, Banjo."

"Kazooie, be quiet! I know my way around the Click Clock Woods."

"Uh huh, sure."

Tiptup gasped, and he ran towards the bear and bird duo, hugging them. "Banjo! Kazooie! Great to see that you two are okay!" The turtle said happily, grinning widely.

Banjo was surprised as he was hug, but he chuckled, patting Tiptup on the back. 'Well, it's good to see that you're doing fine and well, Tiptup." He blinked. 'What are you doing in Click Clock Woods, anyway?"

Tiptup rubbed the back of his head. "Well...that's a funny question..." He cleared his throat and began to explain. "You see..."

Before he could start, Klungo appeared in front of the three characters. "Klungo going to make bear and bird sssssuffer," He said chuckling as he took out a mechanic cannon and aimed it at Banjo and Kazooie.

Banjo and Kazooie sighed. Tiptup scratched his head and asked, "Klungo, I thought you were going to make ssssssstupid gamesssss. Why are you still trying to get rid of Banjo and Kazooie?"

"Because Banjo Tooie in my eyessssss wasssssss all a dream! Now ssssssssilence!" Klungo snapped as he fired several grenade eggs from the cannon. Banjo, Kazooie, and Tiptup all managed to doge the grenade eggs, but glanced behind them as the grenade eggs exploded in the large tree within the center of Click Clock Woods, damaging it.

"I suggest..." Kazooie stated as she got her feet out of Banjo's blue backpack and hauled Banjo off the ground, "...that we run."

Tiptup slowly nodded in agreement. "Good idea..." And with that said, the characters fled out of Click Clock Woods through the portal nearby.

Klungo scratched his head as he watched Banjo, Kazooie, and Tiptup leave. "What'sssssss their problem?" He mused as he turned around, to see the large tree leaning towards him, ready to make a gigantic fall. Klungo's eyes widened as he dropped the mechanic cannon. "Oh ssssssh..."

**BAM!!!!!!!** The large tree collapsed on top of Klungo, crushing him. All of the animal inhabiters all surrounded the tree, looking at the severely injured Klungo, who moaned in great pain. Gnawty the Beaver popped his head out of the lake nearby, and he shook his head. "Poor guy," He mumbled as he swam back to his home within the lake.

Klungo's left hand twitched. "Klungo needssssss a vacation..." Was all he said, before sighing and closing his eyes.


	10. Banjo and Kazooie's Revelations

Tiptup the Turtle, Banjo the Bear, and Kazooie the red-crested Breegull were all running through the plain, lively grasslands of the Isle O' Hags, retreating away from the Click Clock Woods. As they entered into a dark cavern, the three characters started to chat with each other.

"So, how is back in Spiral Mountain?" Tiptup asked as he drank a water bottle, placing it away in his pouch.

Kazooie sighed, shaking her head. "It's boring. Banjo only sleeps nowadays, and I have to peek out from the window to get pleasure."

Tiptup nodded, understanding, but he then gave the bear and bird an odd look. "Wait a minute, speaking of which, Banjo, how did you manage to fix your house?"

Banjo rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I called over Boggy, but he's too lazy to do anything anymore but watch his television, so I got Captain Blubber instead. He's a real help, and to make it up for it, I let him stay at my house for a month."

Tiptup looked at Banjo intriguingly. "Really?"

Banjo and Kazooie both nodded in agreement.

Tiptup smirked, shaking his head as his smirk turned into a smile. "Gee, I wonder how he's doing now."

-------

Meanwhile, at Banjo's House within the now peaceful Spiral Mountain, Captain Blubber is cleaning the house, using a vacuum cleaner to pick up the dust. Tooty Bear, Banjo's younger sister, comes out from the bathroom and heads into the kitchen.

"Gee, Mr. Blubber, you sure are doing a good job," Tooty admired as she placed the popcorn bag into the microwave, "My brother would never do anything like this."

Captain Blubber grinned. "Thanks, little bear. I'm doing my best to watch this place while Banjo and Kazooie are off exploring," He told Tooty.

Tooty's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Banjo... left me... while he and Kazooie... went off for another adventure!?" She started to pout, and she stomped out of the kitchen and into her room, slamming the door.

Captain Blubber blinked, and he shrugged, resuming his cleaning as the popcorn started popping fast within the microwave.


	11. Return to Bubblegloop Swamp

Tiptup the green Turtle, Banjo the brown Honeybear, and Kazooie the red-crested Breegull were all running down the green, grassy terrain, surrounded by nothing but tall deciduous trees. It was when the trio stopped in front of a swamp entrance, did they realize that they were around the Bubblegloop Swamp.

"My home..." Tiptup mumbled as he ran down the steep hill, turning to the left and jumping over the fallen log as he approached the small villa that served as the warp entrance to Bubblegloop Swamp. "Sweet mother of turtles, how did I manage to return here..."

Banjo walked over to Tiptup, crouching down and saying in a calm tone of voice, "Hey Tiptup, what's the matter, old buddy?" He asked.

Kazooie shook her head and rolled her eyes as she placed her wings on her hips. 'Boy, this is about to get as interesting as a day-time soap opera," She sarcastically remarked, smirking.

Tiptup looked down at the green, marshy ground. "... I originally left here to go to Nintendo to see myself getting a chance in the stardom, but..." He was speechless. "That turned into a strange quest to get back Pichu's cheesecake... and what's more, I'm separated from Pichu and Yoshi, and now I'm back where I started..."

Banjo only nodded as he understood Tiptup's dilemma. "So, the problem is, you'/re saying that we're lost. Is that correct?"

Tiptup glanced up at Banjo. "Well..."

"I hate to break it to you guys, but we got trouble!" Kazooie shouted as she tackled into Banjo and Tiptup, lying them down as several fireballs came hurdling through the air. The three characters then glanced up to see Captain Blackeye with a flamethrower gun.

"Captain Blackeye!?" Banjo, Kazooie, and Tiptup exclaimed in unison, shocked to see the pirate standing. "What are _you_ doing here, and with a _flamethrower_!?"

Captain Blackeye grinned, and he bursted into laughter. "Arr arr arr! Ye thinks that ye can get away with leavin' me to stay ol' sick 'n drunk in Jolly's, eh?" He spit to his right, stating with a tone of anger in his voice, "Well, this pirate is gonna show ye what it's like to have your stardom cut off and sent to the brig, yer scurvy dogs!"

Kazooie scoffed, getting up onto her talons. "Bring it on!" She shouted as she took flight into the air and started whacking Captain Blackeye with her wings, causing the pirate to stumble backwards and fall. She then started pecking at Captain Blackeye several times.

Banjo got up, and he turned around and pulled Tiptup up as well. "Come on, Tiptup! Let's get away from here!" He said as he and Tiptup started running from the warp entrance to Bubblegloop Swamp.

Tiptup looked back, concerned a bit. "But what about Kazooie?" He shouted to Banjo as they turned right and headed up the steep hill.

"Don't worry! Kazooie can handle Captain Blackeye by herself!" Banjo assured Tiptup, adding, "She can take on most of our foes. Heck, I don't even have to do anything while we're up against a boss!"

Tiptup grinned, losing his concern. "Well, in that case, let Kazooie catch up later! Now, where to, Banjo?" He asked as he pulled out a map from his pouch, "We're near Bubblegloop Swamp, and we're currently leaving there, and the nearby area is..."

Banjo was about to glance behind him to see the map, but he then bumped into a tall deciduous tree, falling backwards onto Tiptup. As the two tried to get up, several red-coated gruntlings appeared around the two, holding wrenches.

Banjo and Tiptup both got up, and gasped as they were surrounded by the gruntlings. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." Tiptup muttered as he and Banjo were forced into combat, with the gruntlings all attacking the two characters.


	12. Tiptup and Banjo Fight Back

Note: To anyone who is somehow still reading this, continue towards the very end.

* * *

Tiptup the Turtle and Banjo the Bear were both surrounded by the ugly green Gruntlings as Captain Blackeye was occupied by Kazooie the red-crested breegull. Banjo took off his blue backpack and used it to whack away the Gruntlings that approached, while Tiptup hid into his shell and started ricocheting around, knocking the gruntlings into the sky. As the Gruntlings were easily taken down, Banjo and Tiptup were now faced with only two Gruntlings remaining.

"I'll take the one on the right," Tiptup whispered to Banjo as he ran towards the Gruntling picking his nose on the right and tackling into him by hiding in his shell, sending the Gruntling pummeling into the sky.

Banjo grinned, but he acted fast as the other Gruntling grabbed him by the head and bit into the brown honeybear. Banjo closed his eyes as he felt the pain, but he managed to push the Gruntling off of him, slamming his backpack onto the ground and smashing the Gruntling. He then let out a sigh of relief as he placed his backpack back on his back. Rubbing his hands, he smiled and turned to Tiptup, stating, "Well, that takes care of that. How about we go back to Kazooie and aid here?"

Tiptup thought about it, rubbing his chin. "Hmmm... well..."

_**BOOM!!!!**_ Just as Tiptup was going to answer back, the ground shook after the loud explosion. Tiptup and Banjo both ran back towards where Kazooie was, to see her standing on a defeated Captain Blackeye, who was covered in smoke. The flamethrower gun he held was in ruins, dissembling into pieces shortly afterwards.

"Well, it looks like we didn't have to aid you, or anything," Tiptup said with a laugh as he gave Kazooie a high five, "It was pretty simple, huh?"

Kazooie smirked. "You bet it was, turtle brain. Now that the "captain" has been defeated, let's give him a run for his money. Jumping onto the ground, Kazooie turned around and picked up the wounded captain by his chin with her right red win, asking, "All right, Blackeye, why did you attack us?"

Captain Blackeye coughed up a bit. "It's because... because..." He couldn't answer, for he was knocked out unconscious after being hit in the head by an acorn.

Kazooie blinked, and she turned to both Banjo and Tiptup. "Well, I would tell you why he did it, but something knocked him out cold."

Banjo glanced down, and he walked towards the acorn, picking it up and examining it. "Hmm... maybe someone tossed this at him?" He stated, showing the acorn to Kazooie and Tiptup.

Tiptup grabbed the acorn, and he examined it carefully. "Whoever tossed this is either an ally or an enemy. Regardless, we have to be careful," He stated as he, Banjo, and Kazooie headed towards the northwest direction, leaving the unconscious, smoke-covered Captain Blackeye behind.

**

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yes, stop asking me about it, this fanfic is dead.**


End file.
